


Home

by Profitina



Series: Handprint Kinksters [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: Max came home from a late shift at work tiptoeing past his wall to wall bookshelves filled with his beloved first edition books and local antiques- but only the top couple shelves where the kids couldn’t reach. Once upon a time, his house had been magazine perfect, thanks to his sister’s decorating, with no crayon marks on its adobe walls and wall to wall bookshelves overflowing with books and trinkets. It had fancy abstract pieces by local artists and a fire pit catered to his bachelor lifestyle. It was a house, but not a home.
Relationships: Max Evans & Liz Ortecho, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Handprint Kinksters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731475
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Home

I lie awake and I watch you sleeping,  
Thinking it’s the little things that make a home,  
Like dancing in the kitchen in the pale moonlight,  
Only care in the world is that our kids are alright,  
Daddy loves mama and mama loves him,  
Tomorrow we get to do it over again,  
So smile at me baby take my breath away  
Home- Blue October 

Max came home from a late shift at work tiptoeing past his wall to wall bookshelves filled with his beloved first edition books and local antiques- but only the top couple shelves where the kids couldn’t reach. Once upon a time, his house had been magazine perfect, thanks to his sister’s decorating, with no crayon marks on its adobe walls and wall to wall bookshelves overflowing with books and trinkets. It had fancy abstract pieces by local artists and a fire pit catered to his bachelor lifestyle. It was a house, but not a home. 

After he had died resurrecting Rosa, Liz and Rosa moved into his house- Liz into his room, Rosa into his spare room. The first change that happened was a month after he was gone when Liz brought home floral throw pillows that went with his solid navy comforter. After creating a serum to bring him back, Max came home to discover little feminine touches in his home that weren’t there before. He had always dreamed of creating a life with Liz so to see her in his space was heaven. His bed smelled like her and she had a drawer and closet space. His bathroom was covered in womanly things that looked like torture devices, but whatever made her happy made him happy.

Rosa stayed with them, painting murals on his once pristine walls and causing general chaos, until she was accepted into art school and moved on campus. It was time for her to grow up, learn from her mistakes and build her own life. One year after Max brought Liz back to life, she accepted his proposal and they had a small intimate wedding outside the turquoise mines where they first kissed. They had one rule as a married couple. Every day, they danced together and they didn’t go to bed angry without talking. No matter what. 

Shortly after, Liz found out she was pregnant with their first child. It didn’t shock anyone because between his resurrection and their newlywed status, they were always touching each other. They were no longer allowed in the bathrooms at Isobel’s house because they had broken her sink attempting a position it wasn’t prepared for. Max was pretty sure that was the night they produced their now 3 year old daughter, Kylie. Kylie came out of the womb fearless and so beautiful like her mother that it took his breath away. Kylie was the reason that ordinary baby proofing hadn’t been enough and he had had to parse through and make his book collection smaller and taller. She was an adventurous bookcase climber.

Their son, Cole, had just turned one and was the final little piece of the home Max and Liz were missing. He was reflective and thoughtful with a dimple you had to earn like his father’s. They had turned Liz’s home lab/Max’s study across the hall from the master bedroom into the baby room. Max checked to make sure both children were in their beds fast asleep and safe before going to see his wife. He had worked a double and hadn’t laid eyes on his family until this moment. 

“Liz” Max whispered kneeling next to their bed where she was sleeping. “I can’t go to sleep yet. We forgot to dance today”

“Max…. I’m sleeping” She grumbled, scooting closer to him.

“Hey, you made the rule.” He stood up and held his hand out to her knowing she’d be crabby with him tomorrow if he hadn’t gone through their ritual. 

Liz threw off their bright southwestern comforter and swung out of bed in her pink nightgown, taking his offered hand and following him into the kitchen. It was the furthest room from the children’s bedrooms if they got carried away dancing. “I know. What was I thinking?” 

Max chuckled at her and playfully twirled her towards him, her bare feet padding across the wood floor. He pulled her in close and slow danced in the moonlight to a song only they could hear, staring deep into her eyes. “Just think, tomorrow we get to do it over again”.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the lyrics obviously


End file.
